Ruby Wings, and Saphire Eyes
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: 8 Year old Tea lost her father, before he left, he gave her two items, now she's 16 and runs int someone who changes her life..RR please!


DA/DSK: Okaaaaay, Well, I still have writers block for Sennen Heart, this story came around. I was looking at some Jewlery that I had gotten for Christmas a few years ago and it kinda struck me. Anyways, I decided to write this that maybe, I can get an idea for Sennen Heart.  
  
DJK: Dammit woman! Shut up with the talking already!  
  
Y/T: Err...Why dont YOU shut up DarkJounouchiKatsuya! Don't make me come over there!  
  
DJK: Im not afraid of you!  
  
DYM: -_- people never learn do they?  
  
DRB: Evedently not..  
  
DYB: Ahh shut up!  
  
DA/DSK: EE! *clings to DYB and cuddles* HI!  
  
DYB: Not infront of the Readers DSK!  
  
DSK: Oh yeah! Sorry! *sweatdrops* Uhh..DMK?  
  
DMK: *has an insane look in his eyes* WHAT IS IT?!? CAN I KILL SOMEONE!?! *grins evilly*  
  
DSK: *sweatdrops* On second though...DMK...do the disclaimer...please..?  
  
DMK: *rolls his eyes* DarkSetoKaiba does NOT own Yuugiou, she only owns the plot, and the items which she therefore mentions in the story, probally anything else in the story is not hers.  
  
DA/DSK: Okay! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~*Prolouge: The Recieving*~  
  
Eight year old Tea watched her father in saddness and confusion as he withered in pain, gasping and choking. She felt tears slid down her face. She moved next to her father and knelt down next to him. "Father..." She choked out, not understanding why her father was in this condition. He beckoned her closer. She crouched down close to him. He opened his mouth and spoke, "Tea, my beautiful daughter.." He choked out and hissed, his body spasaming. "I know you do not understand this. It is my time though. We shall see each othere someday again." He coughed again, wheezing as his body sent another wave down his body. He managed to pull out something from his clothes that he had hidden. He held it out to Tea. Her small, trembling hand reached out and grasped what he held out.   
  
She took it from him and set it down next to her, wondering what was happening. 'What is going to happen to papa?' She wondered. A small smile came on her fathers face. "My dear, sweet Tea, do not worry." His eyes glazed for a moment then went on. "I.. Loved you and your mother so much.. I cannot bare this to happen..I must go.." He shook, a spasam tore through his body. He weakly managed to pull himself to his knees. "Papa.." She whispered, not understanding what her father meant. "What's gonna happen? Why is this happening?" She asked in a small voice. He looked sadly down at his daughter. "I cannot tell you Tea, you would not understand..I must go.." He fought another spasam as he got to his feet, his body jerked and spasamed as he went. Tea watched helplessly as her dad walked to the window, silent tears falling down her face, she followed her father.  
  
"Papa, why are you going, take me with you! I wanna go with you! Where's Mama?" She asked, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Her father looked at her with sad, dark eyes, they glazerd for a moment again, turning a dark ruby color then durned back. "Tea, mommy is one of us, you will see us again when the time is right, I promise. I cannot take you with me, it is forbidden. I wish I could." Tea didn't understand. Her momma had gone now her dad? She flung herself onto her dad and cried, sobbing. "No! Take me with you! I don't want you to leave!"  
  
Her dad pryed her off of him, still shaking he bent down and looked at her. "Now Tea, I can't take you with me. I love you very much. You don't know how much I want to take you with me. Please, for me and your mom, stay." He said, his body jerking, about to give way. Tea looked up at her father, slowly she nodded. Her father smiled gravely. "Okay, be a good girl, when I see you again I hope you will be a nice beautiful young lady. I love you very much.." With that he hugged his daughter, stood up and jumped out the window. Tea screamed and ran to the window. "PAPA!" She shouted.  
  
But when she looked, there was no one there, Only the swooping soud of wings filled the air, wings flitted and flew off into the sky. The young tea ran outside and ran down the streets crying, yelling for her father. But, she found no trace of him. She went back to the house, hoping that her father would be there. But when she opened the door, no one greated her, except the sound of silence. She made her way back to where her father was. She picked up the items that her father had given her.   
  
She dropped down to her knees and cried. She was all alone now, her momma was gone, now her papa. 'Why?!' She thought. "WHY!" She screamed, only silence answered her. She curled up on the floor in a ball, crying until she fell asleep. That night, a ruby necklace and a ruby ring glowed bright, casting a shadowy red light upon the sleeping form of the young Tea. As the light shined, it took a shape. The shape gave her the look of wings. The glowing from the items shined all night and as the sun rose up, the items glowed once more then died out, as the little sleeping Tea awoke...  
  
DA/DSK: err....Okay...that was a little strange..Can anyone tell me what i was implying with, with her father and the wings and all?  
  
DYM: It was a-  
  
DA/DSK: *covers DYM's mouth with a sock* SHH! Dont tell them! jeez! I dont need you ruining the story for me yet!  
  
Y/A(also known as Y/T): GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! *swinging a crowbar madly*  
  
DJK: AHHHH! MAD BITCH ON THE LOOSE SAVE MEEE!  
  
DNK: *rolls his eyes and trips him 'accidently'* oops..  
  
DMK: *grinning maniacly with his flamethrower in his hands*  
  
DRB: -_-;; Amature..  
  
DYB: WHO YOU CALLIN AMATURE ROOKIE?!?  
  
DRB: Shut up!  
  
DYB: MAKE ME!  
  
DA/DSK: STOOOOP IIIIIT! *whacks them all*  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
DA/DSK: Thank you. Now..  
  
8yr Old Tea: Review this fiction please! *cries* I WANT MY DADDY BACK!  
  
DA/DSK: AWW! Kawaii! *glomps Tea* Okay Ja all! and Review! 


End file.
